The Hall of Fame
by mv2015
Summary: Rated T for possible e story picks up after the epic battle with BEGA new season kicks off after a long break from the last championships try outs start and Tyson's team seems to be out of shape, with new competition that's in better shape they they are the former might meet their matches if they get it together in time- and who are the Zodica Beybladers?
1. Chapter 1

"LET IT RIP!"

Moving around and slashing from behind, fast quick strikes one after the other. The blue blade was going for the kill with precise movements and no hesitation the rhythm was intense and te crowed fell silent. "YOU GOTTHIS!" a voice shouted form the side lines Cheering on the neon blue blade with pink lining.

The movements where rash and the opponent had little time to counter, keeping up with the energy that seemed to eradicate form the blue and pink blade was a challenge, the moves like an intricate game of chest, blocking off advances and picking at weak spots.

The blue blade clashed once against with the foreigner red blade – fast pace battle like she was fighting off a forgiven invader, a sudden burst of energy and a blue light it was all over.

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN!" the DJ spoke switching his microphone between hands "With a another win from Libra! Your winning team at this expedition match is the ZODIAC Girls!"

The TV switched off, blanking out the cheers form the on lookers.  
"Hey! I was watching that!" Protested a male voice, Tyson stunned around to see Hilary with her hands placed on her hips and a frown on her brow.

"You're supposed to have met me at the café 2 hours ago!" She was angry her nostrils flared ever so slightly. Ooops Tyson just remembered he said he would meet up with her but then the expedition matches start on TV and watching just a minute off it turned into two hours.

"Hillary ….You had to see this! It was the European expeditions and it was incredible!" he stood to his feed "The talent as so raw! And intense I want to fly down and go look!" The Champion smiled feeling excited for this new season to kick off.

The brunette girl wanted to give her boyfriend a right whack against his big head, sometimes she swear that's all he ever thought off was a spinning top, gosh that's probably what he dreamed about too. " It's not even the major leagues Tyson, just amateurs that are trying to get notice to make the national teams…" That's what Kenny had explained days earlier to her. "besides you promised me a date!"

"Dates going to have to wait." Hillary was intruded by another voice, it was hard and unforgiving a snap to earliest for the two quarreling.

"HIRO!" Tyson lite up like a Christmas tree seeing his older brother drop a heavy duffel bag on the dojo floor. It's been a while since his brother had been home, even with their differences the younger granger was glad to see him.

"don't look so surprised Tyson." Hiro spoke smoothly his eyes going over the two. "And don't be so happy either I am not here for long- passing by really." The older brother walked into the house and straight to the refrigerator.

"Passing by? Come on its been ages ever since the fall of BEGA you been out a job what could be keeping you this busy anyways" It was Hillary to point out the state of Hiro's employment, with a smug smile over her face.

Rolling his eyes Hiro stood holing a jug of juice. "I wouldn't be so sure Hillary, besides what work have you been doing? That's what I thought" He drag from the box and sat it down. "I am doing what I do best – getting new talent…" he paused "You're getting older Tyson if I where you I would be trimming that belly – the competition is younger faster and just might be stronger." With that revelation Hiro walked to the living room with and switched on the television as if he had said nothing to begin with .

Tyson granger looked down to his stomach- okay maybe he's been indulging a little bit, it wasn't that bad ? was it… "I am going to give Rei a call." Tyson commented leaving Hillary to stand behind watching him. Hoping this will not cause him to have a minie mid-life crises and do anything stupid.

"Rei it's time we get the team together – we need a meeting" his voice was stil calm with hints of excitement. "What you mean you don't know where Max is? he can't be that hard to find…. REI! Come on buddy! I know you're in China ! no I don't want to do the meeting there" Tyson slapped his forehead , sometimes it could be hardtop get the gang all tougher especially after a long break , Rei had gone back to China- kai went to heal his wounds Max dropped off the map it seemed…. No one has heard of max for 3 weeks and it was starting to worry Tyson. "Just make a plan, yea some here" Tyson hung up his face dropping slowly. "Why is it so hard to have a meeting with my team?!"

"Maybe, because you are not the captain?" Hillary pointed out bored of the argument now. She did have a point maybe everyone would listen if Kai was the one barking out orders. Hillary looked at Hiro watching the TV screen with a sly smile over his lips- he was definitely up to something.

"Expedition matches are quiet something – I think you guys should take part in it – bring yourself down of the pedestals and see if you can still keep up" Was HIro's comment as the TV cameras zoomed in on the new talent. "I heard the zodiac bladers where making quiet a name for themselves in Europe" The Japanese male added the sly smile still played on his lips.

 _ **XxXxXx**_

 _AN: Thank you for reading! This was a spur of the moment story and sort of just jumped at me and once I started to type it came to life on its own ! I hope everyone enjoyed reading it, and please leave a review with any comment, I always love honest feedback and want to improve anywhere I can.– am dedicating this story to my best friend: Little a granger Aka ann13, been with me throw thick and tine and just a amazing writer and person xx Thanks everyone and love you lots xx Marchellv_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hall of fame_

 _Chapter 2 : "No I in team, but I in Kai"_

Biting his lip Tyson felt his head pounding; this was starting to get on his nerves, how could everyone do this again? Okay sure everyone wanted to take a break for the big end of the last championships. And letting them self's go a little was part of relaxing.

"Tyson look I'll see when I can get there, I actually ham planning a few things." Rei sounded calm yet there was something odd in the male's voice but the champion did to want to think of that now. Tyson held dragoon in his hands.

"Rei come on this is serious buddy; we need to find max too this is a team problem." He tried again but it didn't seem to be going anywhere, Rei was attempting to settle down and this meant bad luck for the attempt at proving that he was still relevant still able to take on the beast and come out on top with his best friends.

"Look getting in touch with Kai, and let me know what he says- by the time you have him on the phone I'll be able to come down or have an answer for you."

Frustrated Tyson put the phone down and looked at his Beyblade. "I can do this." He said it to himself, to dragoon a promise to himself.

"By that look on your face I take it Rei's phone call did not go as planned." It was Hillary she stood in the hallway looking to him with a slightly concerned look on her face. "

"No it didn't." the Japanese male admitted before standing up and bit his lip.

"Is there any news about Max?" her voice was calmer more tact she did have a point to her questions, she needed Tyson to see his friends were starting to move on.

"No, I spoke to Emily she said he hasn't checked in for a month now and his mom has been looking for him too" It was troubling the blond American seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth and it spelled trouble – he had to find max.

Hillary walked towards him, slowly and put her hand on the young males shoulder " I am sure max is fine, maybe he is doing one of those find yourself retreats or he's focusing on maturing'' unlikely but it's possible. "Tyson maybe it's time you…." Before the brunette girl could say anything more Tyson picked up his launcher from the table

"Don't start." IT was a sudden warning to his first friend; he couldn't stand it if she told him to hand it up as well. "I am still a long way away from being washed up, I like doing what I do." The champion pointed his finger. "Ï am not done yet!"

"This all happened since you spoke to Hiro." The brunette shouted frustrated.

* * *

"The blade breakers are in shambles." It was the honest truth; Hiro knew it and he said it. The powerful male knew his younger brother did not want to admit it but they were not even going to make it to the semifinals of this year. "I am either going to attempt to wipe them into shape or…" The male looked to the news broadcast showing two competitors they were taking the industry by storm.

"Or what?" The voice was cold, and bored not really in a mood to hear what Hiro has to say today. "Get to the point I have things to do." The Russian said annoyed.

"Well there is another." the Japanese mail smirked. "The team might be able to beat blade breakers.." He paused "No wait I know they can with the right guidance."

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me." Kai snapped losing his patients now he watched the contract that laid in front of him.

"Kai it has everything to do with you, I think its time you get back to Japan unless you think you cant face the new team of Tyson."Hiro was sly and he knew what buttons t push – no one liked hearing they where irrelevant or being replaced.

* * *

"GO DRAGOON!" That's it Tysons eyes focused on his beyblade his energy pulsed, he could feel it – he was out of shape but something else was nagging at him, as his blue blade smoothly around every obstacle, in this case bricks and wooden logs that Tyson had placed about the empty field.  
Kenny had brought new designs for his Beyblade once again a attempt at evening the field plane with the younger generation- he had not yet tested this but the words Kenny said rang in Tyson''s ears.

"Technology is changing Tyson." Kenny stated as he worked on the new laptop Dizzy seemed even more jumpy then normal. "You have no idea what you could be callable off if we could get our hands on some new tech." The young male said pushing the hair back from his eyes. "Tyson if we updated dragoon with laser opted infra-red stricter and add on the fiber optical links…." Nerd talk was taking over Tyson sighed and smiled.

"Move dragoon!" Tyson easily split the log in too- everything as changing, Tyson gave Kenny the go ahead to design the new Beyblade using his bank card of course- winning championships did have a good pay day.

The Champion felt a sweat break out on his forehead pushing his body harder to made dragoon burst throw the Log's that were left. ""I still got it." He smiled to himself, a strange excitement came over Tyson – he wanted to meet the new generation, he wanted to meet this Zodiac's that everyone talked about, maybe they could all learn something off each other….

* * *

 **AN:** HI! Thank you everyone for the follows and support! It feels amazing to know that you are enjoying this story – its practically writing itself as I am going with what I feel and the flow. Thank you to my best friend for her support **little a granger** aka ann13– love you to bits and I will be visiting you this year xx Anyways please leave a review with any comments I appreciate all criticism and always try to approve on my writing x lots of love marchellV


	3. Chapter 3

Sweat dripped form his brow, it was working his speed was faster, his body could feel the strain of it., his muscles tensed and pushed harder with his will , it was working the slight pain was worth it.

"That's good Tyson I am getting enough data form you to add into the blades new design and Tec…" Kenny was motoring the champions every movement, having him use a blank prototype of the new technology advanced Beyblade was helping Kenny customized it to Tysons every thought and even more.

"How much longer?"Tyson asked as a slight smirk appeared over his lips, he would show everyone he wasn't washed out – far from it- dragoon moved into circles spinning faster and faster to form a twister.

As the twister grew in intensity with a flash of light Tyson's blade was knocked form its position shifting its gears back to take the blow and keep its balances. "What the He…." The champion looked to what caused his interruption.

A bright red blade was spinning where Tyson was. "You got weak Tyson." The deep voice spoke as the blade adjusted itself before aiming for Dragoon once again moving fast it collided with Tyson's Beyblade.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Tyson's face lit up. "I missed you Kai!" The Japanese male exclaimed before giving a flinch as Dranzer once again smashed into dragoon making Tyson take a step back.

"Keep your focus on your blade." The Russian snapped. He didn't come here to exchange pleasantries – he came to see if there was fight left in his opponent.

The smile on Tyson's lips only grew larger. "You got it." He replied giving Kai what he wants- a match they both would enjoy – something they both missed in the days passed.

Watching with a worried expression on his face young Kenny watched as the data on his laptop increased as Tyson's heart rate picked up and muscles tensed- Maybe Tyson did just need some good combination to be his old self again: Kenny thought adjusting his glasses.  
"Hu guys- this might not be a good idea."

"Not now chief." Tyson was trying focus on the attack rhythm of Kai, attempting to spot and exploit any weaknesses in his attack formation.

"But, Tyson! That Beyblade is just a prototype ! you could burn it out and hurt yourself." His plead fell on deaf ears. ""Why do I even bother….."The young male sighed and looked back to his data – might as well save what I can before they ruin the Beyblade.

"DRAGOON!" Tyson commanded his bit beast with power and determination, his brown eyes filled with passion that only the sport could bring out at him.

A slight smirk showed over Kais Face, the Russian was enjoying himself – blowing off steam that bad building the past week. "Dranzer ! Fire Vortex!" He demanded "Let finish him!" Kai added with confidence.

"Come on Kai you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" Dragoon moved avoiding Kai's fiery wrath, Tyson could feel the new Tec working, his muscles tensed more as he urged dragoon to dodge kais deadly attacks.

"What's going on here?" a famine voice asked from behind Kenny, almost making him jump. "When did Kai get into town?" She asked again her eyes widening slightly at the battle.

"I don't know he just appeared, We were testing out a prototyped that's linked to Tyson could be a big deal and…..well you know how those two can get."

"They won't stop till one of them faiths or destroys something." The brunette said with a heavy sign. Tyson was acting out before of their latest row and the Japanese female was sating to think that their relationship was doomed somehow, her eyes fell to Kai she hasn't seen him since the win against BEGA months ago – he hasn't seemed to change at all.

"The prototype Beyblade won't last that long." Kenny stated watching the heat meter raise up due to Kai's flames, Kenny felt swear break out on his forehead – _that guy could heat a whole hotel – if he ever got sick of Business he could always become a heating system with Dranzer…._

* * *

But Kenny and Hillary weren't the only one's watching the battle that brewed, eyes flowed the movements. "So that's the legends in the flesh?" Her voice was low but excitement was clear.

"I told you I would show you mine, if you show me yours." The male said turning his back to the battle to look to the young woman. "No one knows you're in Japan yet, you're supposed to still be in Europe with the rest of your team. I want a meeting with them." The male stated crossing his arms over his chest; his face was well concealed with the mask of his alter Ego Jin of the Gale.

"Zodiac is just sizing up their contest Jin… don't take it to personally. The rest of my team is busy preparing to take on the Majestics actually. I am here on a errand for them." A slight smile crossed her lips.

"Don't play games with me, your still young and fresh in this game. You asked to see Tyson blade – you did" Jin frowned. "Now I want my end of the deal." His eyes looked back to where the two opponents were at it, Tyson was slightly out of breath but he was keeping up with Kai hit for hit and blow by blow… maybe I have underestimated my little brother again.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hi sorry for the wait in this update !I had to be in the right mood to write it XD Love writing this story and want to give it the focus it needs x I hope everyone is enjoying the progress of the story ! i love hearing your thoughts on it so drop me a review :) What do you think Jin is up to ? XD  
Anyways thank you all for the support and love i will try to update this again soon xx lots of love marchellx


End file.
